Central Hyrule
The Central Hyrule is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is one the main province of Hyrule which includes the Great Plateau, Hyrule Field and Hyrule Ridge regions. The main point of interest is Hyrule Castle. Overview North of Hyrule Field is Hyrule Castle enveloped by the hatred and malice of Calamity Ganon. Central Hyrule is mostly separated from the rest of the regions by Regencia and Hylia Rivers, only accessible by the many man-made bridges. The province is surrounded by all the other provinces. The northern borders are shared with the Eldin province, the northeast with the Akkala province. Directly east of Central Hyrule is the Lanayru province, southeast is the Necluda province, south is the Faron region, southwest is the Gerudo province, and west is the Hebra province. A century before Breath of the Wild, Central Hyrule was the center of the Hyrulean government due to Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town being located there. According to the Old Man, the Kingdom of Hyrule was originally founded upon Central Hyrule's Great Plateau where the Temple of Time is located. During the Great Calamity, Ganon returned after being sealed for ten thousand years and attacked Hyrule Castle on Princess Zelda's seventeenth birthday while she and the Champions where at Mount Lanayru. He corrupted the kingdom's Guardian army turning them against the Hyrulean army, commanding them to lay waste to the town and the rest of Central Hyrule. Princess Zelda and the Champions tried to combat Ganon as they had intended but the Scourges of the Divine Beasts killed the pilots of the Divine Beasts and imprisoned their spirits to control the Divine Beasts. King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule was killed during the attack on Hyrule Castle becoming a spirit due to his linger regrets as a King and father. Zelda and Link were forced to flee to Fort Hateno as Calamity Ganon proved too strong for Link and Zelda was unable to seal him as her powers failed to awaken. Link was eventually injured forcing Zelda to shield him an act that caused her power to full manifest. Unfortunately Link was badly injured and placed in medical stasis in the Shrine of Resurrection upon Central Hyrule's Great Plateau. Many ruins are thus spread throughout Central Hyrule, such as the Quarry, Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule Cathedral, Hyrule Forest Park, Castle Town Prison, Castle Town Watchtower, Kolomo Garrison, Sacred Ground, Sage Temple, Mabe Village, Ranch, Royal Ancient Tech Lab, Hyrule Garrison, Exchange, Coliseum, Gatepost Town, Outpost, and East Post Ruins. Hyrule Forest Park is located on an island-like landmass east of Hyrule Castle called East Hyrule Castle while Castle Town Prison is located on the island-like landmass west of Hyrule Castle called Hyrule Castle West. Despite their names, East Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle West are not part of Hyrule Castle as they are located outside its dungeon map like the Hyrule Castle Town Ruins. Central Hyrule is also infested by corrupt Guardian Stalkers. Many enemies such as Bokoblins and Moblins also dwell throughout the province, usually occupying an enemy camp. Since Central Hyrule was the breakpoint of Calamity Ganon's return, most of the Malice substance deposits are located there. However when Princess Zelda sealed herself and Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle to stop the Great Calamity while Link recovered from his injuries during the Great Calamity, peace was briefly restored to Hyrule leading to the Age of Burning Fields where much of Hyrule that survived the calamity rebuilt however the ruins around Hyrule Castle were left alone save for treasure hunters and scavengers brave and/or foolish enough to venture there such as the legendary bandit Misko and treasure hunter Parcy who once used to sneak into Hyrule Castle to search for valuable items to scavenge such as the "Royal Guard" series equipment though she never found any. However eventually Zelda's seal began to weaken causing Central Hyrule to become to dangerous and making the area around the Castle a No Man's Land few dared enter with Parcy stopping her trips to Hyrule Castle due to the Guardians that began patrolling the area. Link would later awaken one hundred years after the calamity and guided by the spirit of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule to Destroy Ganon and receiving telepathic communication from Zelda who struggled to keep Ganon sealed as Link worked to free the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control as well as recover both his lost memories and the Master Sword. Calamity Ganon is fought inside Hyrule Castle and Dark Beast Ganon, the final boss of the game, is battled in Hyrule Field's Windvane Meadow south of the castle. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Provinces